pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Two Karmens
"Two Karmens" to misja w grze Patapon 2: DonChaka.thumb|Tło misji Opis Amatorskie tłumaczenie: "Pataponi przekroczyli Niebiański Pałac Amaterra i znaleźli krainę pokrytą niezmierzonym śniegiem. W drodze do Krańca Świata nie powstrzyma ich byle śnieżyca!" Ta misja ma głównie znaczenie fabularne. Poznajemy dzięki niej wcielenie naszego nowego wroga: Mrocznego (ang. Dark One). Jest ona nawiązaniem do misji Desert Crossing z pierwszej gry. Walczymy na niej z parą Karmenów, oraz przede wszystkim Akumaponami, bazującymi w tajemniczej fortecy. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że jest to pierwsza misja , w której pojawia się motyw muzyczny Kachinkoron (chyba, że zabijemy Kacchindongę i będziemy grać w jego Bitewnym Jaju). Fabuła Po uwolnieniu Pałacu Amaterra od Akumaponów, plemię Pataponów ruszyło dalej, schodząc z niebios do górskiej krainy, pokrytej śniegiem, Śnieżnego Pola Bryun. Tam właśnie wycofały się demony, obwarowując się w tajemniczej świątyni i wywołując sprzyjającą im potężną zamieć. Zaś wysuniętego posterunku broni para zakochanych Karmenów, którzy przypominają przeszłość Mrocznego, wodza Akumaponów... Taktyka *Misja ta jest dość łatwa, ale walka jest bardzo monotonna. *Na tej misji nieustannie i zawsze pada Zamrażający śnieg. **Można użyć Cudu Deszczu Juju, aby czasowo pozbyć się śniegu. *Należy uodpornić się na Lód i Zamrożenie, gdyż prawie wszyscy wrogowie będą mieli Lodową broń. Ponadto uchroni to przed Zamrażaniem przez śnieg. **Wszyscy wrogowie są uodpornieni na te same siły, zatem uzbrajanie się w Lodową broń jest nieopłacalne. *Na tej misji wraz ze śniegiem zawsze panuje bardzo silny wiatr, wiejący Pataponom w oczy. Sprawia to, że jednostki do walki dystansowej są niopłacalne. Za kilkoma wyjątkami: **Toripony, które rzucają harpunami pod siebie. **Megapony, których niektóre czary nie są kierowane przez wiatr. **Ponadto Heros-Yumipon w Trybie Herosa strzela strzałami, którymi wiatr także nie kieruje. *Najlepiej jest wziąść wyłącznie jednostki do walki wręcz. **Przydadzą się Robopony lub Dekapony, które świetnie radzą sobie z budynkami, w tym z fortecą na końcu misji. **Bardzo dobrą klasą ofensywną są też Kibapony. *Jako nagrodę za ukończenie tej misji zdobywamy Cud Śnieżycy. *Mrocznego nie da się zabić. Ma na to zbyt dużo Zdrowia. **Można go za to potraktować niektórymi Efektami Statusu. **Jeśli zabieramy jednostki do walki dystansowej (za wyjątkiem Toriponów) warto je nastawić na Efekty Statusu (za wyjątkiem Zamrożenia), by co jakiś czas unieszkodliwiały także Mrocznego. *Świątynia Zamieci otrzymuje zawyżone obrażenia od Ognia. *Uszkodzona Świątynia łamie się w połowie, a jej okna stają się czarna. Oznacza to, że niewiele jej do destrukcji. Solucja Po krótkim od rozpoczęcia marszu poprzez śnieżycę ujrzymy wieżę, na której stoi Yarimen (Karmeński Yaripon). Raczej niewiele nam zrobi. Gdy my atakujemy wieżę, następi krótka scena...thumb|[[Aimen na wieży i Makomen obok; tytułowych dwoje Karmenów]] Yarimen na wieży: Oczne kulki! Naprawdę myślą, że mogą przekroczyć to śnieżne pole?! (Z wieży wyskakuje drugi Yarimen.) Yarimen na wieży: Makomen! Poślij im ostrzeżenie! Makomen: Głupcy! Nie pozwolę wam na to! Te jedno-oczne Patapony są tutaj! Arrgh! Gdy wieża się rozpadnie, Yarimen na niej spadnie i zginie. Makomen: Aimeeeeeeen! Przebiję tych Pataponów! Nigdy im nie wybaczę... Makomen jeszcze przez chwilę będzie nam zagradzał, jednak nie jest specjalnym, silnym oficerem. Szybko zginie, wówczas też skończy się jego rozpacz...thumb|Mroczny obok Czarnej Hoshipon Dalej dojdziemy do kamiennej i drewnianej zapory oraz kamiennego muru. Wówczas pokaże nam się Mroczny (Dark One) i Czarna Hoshipon. Mrocznego można atakować do woli, ale zabicie go jest niemożliwe. Następi kolejna rozmówka. Mroczny: To nieludzkie... Te Patapony są potworami! Czarna Hoshipon: Są, są! Muszą zostać wszyscy zlikwidowani! Mroczny:'' Nie rozkazywać mi tu! '' Czarna Hoshipon:'' ...Jesteś śmieszny. Potrzebujesz poznać więcej zasad.'' Od tej pory zaczną co jakiś czas nachodzić nas Akumapony: Akukibapony (Akumapońskie Kibapony), Akutatepony, Akumegapony i Akuyaripony. Gdy rozwalimy kamienny mur, nastąpi kolejna wymiana zdań: Czarna Hoshipon: ...Nie pamiętają mnie. Jakże to denerwujące... Mroczny: Jak te Patapony przebijają się przez śnieżycę!? Wówczas Mroczny ucieknie do tyłu, a Hoshipon poleci za nim. Walczyć będziemy musieli tylko z nachodzącymi nas Akumaponami. Niedaleko dalej stoi drewniana, a za nią kamienna zapora. Tam Mroczny znów zacznie atakować. Po rozwaleniu kamiennej przeszkody Mroczny i Hoshipon po raz kolejny zaczną gadać: Czarna Hoshipon: W ich sile mogą osiągnąć nawet Świątynię Zamieci! Mroczny:'' Musimy ich zatrzymać pod wszelkimi kosztami!'' Dalej stoją dwie drewniane i jedna kamienna zapora oraz duży, kamienny mur. Po rozwaleniu go Mroczny i Hoshipon znów się cofną i powiedzą co nieco...thumb|[[Świątynia Zamieci]] Czarna Hoshipon: Jeśli Świątynia Zamieci zostanie zniszczona, śnieg odejdzie? Mroczny: Patapony posuwają się naprzód! Wszelkie moce są bezużyteczne! Dalej dojdziemy do samej Świątyni Zamieci. Z niej to wychodzą atakujący nas Akumaponi. Pod nią czeka nas ostateczna walka. Jest ona bardzo wytrzymała, ale jej jedyną siłę obronną stanowią wylącznie demony. Jeśli szybko będziemy ich zabijać, będziemy mogli ją atakować spokojnie. Gdy Świątynia się rozsypie, zamieć (zarówno wiatr, jak i opad śniegu) ustanie, Akumapony przestaną wychodzić, Mroczny się cofnie, Hoshipon za nim i nastąpi kolejna wymiana zdań... Czarna Hoshipon: Wiwatuję na twą cześć, Mroczny! Pokazałeś Pataponom, kto jest szefem! Mroczny:'' Jeszcze pokażę!'' Pozostaje tylko dobić pozostałych Akumaponów, pójść dalej, zbierając pozostały z fortecy Cud Zamieci, minąć znacznik ignorując Mrocznego i skończyć misję. Gdy ją skończymy, wróg się ostatecznie wycofa z walki i nastąpi kolejna rozmówka. Czarna Hoshipon: Tak! Ciemność! Mroczne Gwiazdy przesłaniają niebo! '' Mroczny: ''Idziemy! Rozmowa po misji Po tej misji czeka nas mała rozmowa z Meden... Meden: Przypomniałam sobie, co stało się, gdy walczylismy z Zigotonami na pustyni... Yaripon (stojący obok):'' Zigotońska kobieta została zabita.'' Meden: Stało się. Próbowała powstrzymać nas przed dotarciem do Krańca Świata! Yaripon: Tak przypuszczam... Masz rację, ale... Nadal czuję dla niej smutek. Potem, gdy nasuniemy kamerkę na Meden, ta rzeknie: Meden:'' Wielki'' (imię gracza)... Poświęciliśmy się, aby zapłacić za morale... Zachwycam się, gdy myślę, jak wspaniały jest Kraniec Świata... Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje fabularne